Rick and Marty
by Retro Nerd Studios
Summary: When Rick and Morty deal with an evil they cannot stop, they kidnap Doc and Marty to help them. Was once rated T for language. It is now rated M for language and frequent references to violence (nothing too explicit, though) Can they stop this force before its too late?
1. A Rickle in Time

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so please leave a review. Also, if you want to know who the main antagonist is, looks for the letters that are capitalized, but are'nt supposed to be. Enjoy!

It started out as a normal day. Marty McFly, a high school senior living in the year 1985 was having breakfast with his improved family after he traveled back in time with a DeLorean to save his parents' marriage. They heard a loud crash. The front door opened, revealing an old man with sky blue hair, a matching shirt, a white lab coat, and an angry look on his face.

"Marty, let's go." He said. Marty's father George McFly stood up.

"Now look, I don't know who you are, but you need to-" The man pulled out a freeze-ray and shot George. Marty stood up.

"Alright, I'll go with you, as long as you unfreeze my father," Marty said as the old man shot George as they left.

"Leave," George finished, "Hey, where's Marty?" he asked.

Meanwhile, the man led Marty to a spaceship looking car. There was a boy, who was no older than thirteen, inside the car. The boy had a yellow shirt, jeans, and white shoes. Marty noticed that the boy looked a lot like himself. The old man pushed him into the car, and then stepped inside the driver's seat.

"Listen, I don't know where I am, but I want an explanation," Marty said. The old man reached for a flask in his pocket.

"Will you shut the hell up?" The man said before he took a sip from the flask. "Morty, can you make him shut up?"

"Okay Rick," the boy, Morty, replied. Morty took a dust-busting device and raised it above his head.

"Not that, you asshole, something that's not important, not the portal gun, Morty. Get something that won't matter to me in the next ten years, Morty." Rick scolded.

"Sorry," Morty reached for a bottle and smacked Marty on the head, knocking him out.

"Good job, Morty." Rick said as he reached for the Portal Gun and shot it into a brick wall.

When Marty came too, he was strapped into a chair with both hands tied behind his back. Marty struggled until he saw another body. It was his friend, "Doc" Emmett Brown.

"Marty!" He yelled, "Help me!"

"I'm on it Doc!" he said as he scooted his chair over to Doc so he could untie him. Doc was free, and released Marty.

"Marty, I don't know why and I don't know how but those two stole the DeLorean. We need to find it!" They started running from what seemed to be an exit, but were stopped by Rick.

"I tied you up for a reason you know, so you wouldn't escape." Rick said. "Well, you must have been smarter than I anticipated, sit down you two." They refused to sit down, seeing as they were tied up last time. Rick understood and told them all the information they needed. "My name is Rick Sanchez, that boy you saw is my *belch* grandson, Morty Smith. I really don't want to *belch* say this but, we need your help. On one of our adventures, Morty and I unleashed an evil that can destroy all universes and timelines. Oh, and by the way, I already know both of you, Marty McFly and Emmett Brown. Anyways, Morty and I have seen some things, like aliens, alternate timelines, ultramen, and aBout anything else you can think of, but this is beyond comprehension." He stuck out his hand to Marty, "Will you help us?"


	2. Marty and Morty

Marty shook the hand. "Yes I will, he replied. They walked out to the DeLorean, which was conveniently parked in their driveway. "Is this where the DeLorean was parked the whole time!?"

"Yes it is," Rick replied. Just then, a girl about Marty's age walked up to him. She looked at him flirtatiously.

"Hi. What's your name." she asked.

"Sorry, I'm taken." He replied.

"Nice to meet you Taken, I'm Summer." Summer replied. Marty pushed her back.

"Summer, these are our guests, Doc Brown, and Marty McFly." Rick said.

"Like from Back to the Future, Doc Brown and Marty McFly?"

"Yes Summer, now don't you have something you should be doing? Like oh I don't know, getting the hell away from us?" Rick shooed her away.

"What's Back to the Future?" Doc asked.

"In this reality, you two are characters in a movie." Rick replied.

"Great Scott! Marty, do you know what this means?" Doc grabbed Marty's shoulders.

"That people have been watching our every move?" Marty replied uncomfortably. Doc let go and stared into the distance.

"Precisely." Rick called for Doc to show him how the DeLorean worked. Marty sat there in the driveway while Doc explained how the hover-converters and the Mr. Fusion brand fusion-reactor works. Marty started to aIr-guitar Power of Love, when Morty walked and sat beside him.

"What's it like?" Marty asked.

"For what?" Morty asked back.

"Having an asshole like that as your grandfather?"

"It's okay. I mean sure, Rick seems to use me like a tool more than a person, but still, I'm pretty sure he loves me deep down." Morty replied.

"The car's all fixed!" Rick replied. They all stepped into the car.

"Alright Doc," Marty said, "Where are we going to?"

"We have to go to the year 2015!" Doc said. Rick shook his head.

"That's not happening. That's next year, and I really don't feel like seeing what society has become in the next year. We need to travel to the Council of Ricks, they owe me a favor."


	3. Close Doc Encounters of the Rick Kind

Rick used his Portal Gun to access the CitadeL of Ricks, home of the "almighty" Council of Ricks.

"Alright Ricks, this meeting is over." Rick yelled.

"Earth Rick of Dimension C-137, why are you here?" A Rick councilman asked.

"You a-holes owe me a favor." Rick C-137 replied, "Now, what's the quickest way to November 5th, 1955? Oh wait, that's right, we have a time machine. I just wanted to come here to mess with you guys." He flipped them off and they proceeded to the door. A different Rick put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why leave?" He said to Rick C-137. His voice didn't sound like a normal Rick. It sounded more high-pitched. To Rick C-137, it didn't matter. He shot that Rick with a freeze ray. A high-councilman stood up.

"Earth Rick C-137, you are now under arrest!" he yelled. Rick, Doc, Marty and Morty fled from the Council back to the DeLorean.

"Rick, this is heavy-duty man," Marty said.

"No time for that! Just get in the car." Rick yelled. Doc and Morty made it to the DeLorean, and stole a portal gun from one of the Ricks. Oblivious that Rick and Marty haven't gotten in the car, they took off into October 26th, 1985.

"Dammit those idiots forgot us! Marty, we have to get out of here!" Rick used his Portal Gun to time travel to November 5th, 1955. It was then that Doc realized that not only had he forgot Marty and Rick, they were in the wrong time period.


	4. Marty and Rick

"Marty you idiot! Now we're stuck in the [BLEEP]ing fifties you ass-hoLe!" Rick screamed to Marty as they ran across Hill Valley in the 1950's. They were being pursued by the alternate Ricks. Rick pulled out his freeze ray and started shooting.

"Rick! What the hell are you doing!?" Marty shouted.

"I'm saving my damn life, Marty!" Rick slapped him. All of the alternate Ricks were frozen. Marty was confused. Usually the Doc would help Marty, not himself. "Come on, Marty," Rick said as he left.

"Don't we need to blend in?" Marty asked.

"Don't be a *belch* idiot, Marty," Rick said before he took a sip from his flask. They walked to Hill Valley High School. They witnessed "Calvin Klein" talk up his "friend" George McFly to his past mother "Lorraine Baines.

"Ah, Rick," Marty said, "Do I really have to watch this?"

"Not really, Marty. What we need is your father's glasses." Rick said as ran to the crowd of people. "Everybody listen up! Give me those glasses and nobody gets hurt!" George gave Rick the glasses. Rick and Marty left.

"We have the glasses, now what?" Marty asked. Rick pulled a crystal from his lab coat. He stuck it in his phone.

"Rick, what's that?" Marty asked as he looked at Rick's phone.

"It's my phone. I'll let that one slide because you're from the eighties," Rick said as he stuck the crystal in his phone. He texted Morty before taking the crystal out. "Come on Marty, we need to find your time machine."


	5. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

"Damn!" Doc said, "We forgot Marty!"

"And Rick," Morty said. "Don't forget about Rick."

"Right, right, him too," Doc said. "Anyways, this should be about the time me and Marty left the parking lot. He looked at Morty. "Great Scott! Morty! You have to blend in to this year!" He grabbed some clothes from inside the DeLorean. "Put these on. This should disguise the faCt that you're from the future." Doc looked around at his surroundings. They heard a beep. Morty pulled out his phone.

"What in the world is that?" Doc asked.

"It's my phone," Morty replied.

"Unbelievable," Doc said. "What does it say?"

"It's a text message from Rick," he recited the message, "Morty, I want you to tell Doc Brown that he needs to collect plutonium and send it back to the past so Marty and I get to you guys."

"How in the world are we going to do that? It's not like plutonium is sold on every corner drug store! Last time I got plutonium, I was shot by the Libyans!" Doc yelled as he ran across the parking lot of the Twin Pines mall. Morty caught up to him.

"Usually Rick would just use his Portal Gun to go somewhere with plutonium." Morty said.

"Well, I'm sorry Morty, but unfortunately I don't have a Portal Gun." Doc said.

"We need to get one then."

"There's no time for that, Morty. What I do know is that I have some plutonium in my lab!" Doc said as he got back in the DeLorean. Morty followed Doc into the DeLorean. It took off, to Doc's lab for plutonium.


	6. Revenge of the Butthead

Rick and Marty took a walk to the local café. Rick opened the door, and let it slam into Marty.

"Hey kid, what dId you, jump ship?" A local waiter asked. Rick froze him. Everyone started to panic.

"Will everyone just shut up for a moment?" Rick asked. "We just want to know where Doctor Emmett Brown is."

"Actually Rick, I know where the Doc lives," said Marty. Rick glared at him.

"You mean to tell me that *belch* you knew where we had to go the whole [BLEEP]ing time!?" Rick yelled.

"I kind of wished that I told you too, because here comes trouble!" Marty looked outside. He saw Biff Tannen, Hill Valley's very own bully. "What do you want, Biff?"

"Hello, hello anybody home? Think Klein, think!" Biff said, "What I want is to kick your ass, but I can't do that in front of your gramps here, unless he wants me to kick his ass too, so why don't you two make like a tree, and get outta here." Rick pulled out his laser.

"Yeah, I'm the smartest guy in the universe and you want me to you." Rick said in a sarcastic tone.

"What'd you say, butthead?" Biff asked Rick.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, and you're going to pay for-" Biff was shot in the liver by Rick. Marty told Rick the coordinates of Doc's house. Rick opened a portal and they entered it.


	7. One Conflicted Morty

"Morty, hand me that case," Doc said. Morty found a case with a radiation warning like on Doc's hazmat suit. He brought it over to the Doc.

"Doc, why do we need this case?" Morty asked.

"Because Marty, this is where I keep my plutonium," Doc responded.

"I'm Morty."

"Excuse me?"

"You called me Marty."

"Well, I'm terribly sorry Morty, let's get to work." Morty felt useful, like this was the exact opposite of Rick. He was nice, and it seemed that he cared about Morty, like a friend. Morty put on a radiation suit and helped Doc build a small flux capacitor. They strapped the capacitor to a wind-up car with the plutonium. "Alright Morty, when this baby reaches 10 miles an hour, you're going to see some serious stuff." He wound-uP the car, and let it fly. The car sparked and traveled to November 6th, 1955.


	8. Return of the Butthead

Rick and Marty arrived at Doc Brown's house in the 1950's. "Alright Marty, we *belch* need to find the *belch* plutonium." Rick said. They looked around tHe house. They came up empty handed.

"Rick, I didn't find anything," Marty said.

"Marty, stop telling me what I already know," Rick scolded Marty. They heard a boom. They got the plutonium. Rick prepared to open his Portal Gun to reach an alternate reality when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it Rick," Marty said. He opened the door to see Biff. Biff looked different than usual. His eyes were glowing yellow, and he was grinning.

"Hey there McFly!" Biff said. Rick noticed that Biff sounded like the alternate Rick that stopped Rick in the Citadel of Ricks.

"How do you know my name?" Marty asked. Biff's smile widened.

"I know a lot of things McFly," Biff said, "Hey Rick! How's it hanging! Remember when you killed me?"

"You shouldn't know that, how do you know tha-" Rick realized who he was dealing with. He ran up to him and pushed him aside and ran out the door. Marty watched Biff's eyes return to normal.

"Hey, how'd I get here?" Biff asked. Marty looked outside to see Rick. They heard scratching on the walls. It read:

"I WON'T STOP UNTIL I ELIMINATE YOU RICK AND MCFLY!" Marty ran out to Rick. He brought Rick to see the writing on the walls.

"This is worse than I thought. Marty, have to go find Doc and Morty now!" They ran off to wherever the DeLorean was hiding.


	9. The Message

Morty was starting to relax. His adventures with Rick had him stressed 24/7, however, Doc Brown seemed more of a crazy old scientist than a terribly drunk ass-hole. He watched Doc go around the room, acting like he was looking for something. "There he is," he heard Doc say. Morty went over to see what Doc was talking about.

"W-what is it, D-d-d-Doc?" Morty asked. He was then greeted by Doc and a dog.

"Morty, meet my dog, Einstein," Doc said. Morty pet Einstein and then got up. He saw some writing on the wall. It read:

"I WON'T STOP UNTIL I ELIMINATE YOU DOC AND MORTY!" Morty got down.

"What is it Morty?" Doc askEd. Morty brought Doc up. Doc saw the writing. Morty took a picture of it on his phone.

"What do you think it is, Doc?"

"I don't know, Morty. But I know this; it looks like it has been there for thirty years. 1955 I think." Doc said. Morty then realized that was the year that Rick and Marty were stuck in.


	10. Yroo Xrksvi

Rick sat down and drank from his flask. Marty sat down next to him. "Rick, what the hell was all that about?"

"I-I-I don't want to talk about it, Marty," Rick said. Marty turned his head.

"What do you mean?" Marty asked.

"I THINK I CAN ELABORATE!" the wind said. Marty looked around.

"Who said that?" Marty asked.

"Probably just the wind," someone said. Marty turned around to see George McFly. He had the same eyes as Biff did, and he sounded nearly the same. No, he sounded exactly the same. "Hey, 80's kid, hey Rick." He said.

"Uhh, why do you *belch* sound, so familiar?" Rick asked.

"Oh I think you know why, PoRtal Gun," George said. He turned around. Marty was about to move to face him, when George turned his head around. Marty freaked out.

"Damn, George." Marty was freaking out. The sky turned black and white. Rick regained his awareness. George fell to the ground.

"I DON'T THINK THAT'S MY NAME, MARTY MCFLY!" The being before him said. This was the ancient evil that Rick was talking about.

"Noooooooooooo!" Rick screamed.


	11. Jerry's Gambit

_A/N: I'm finally back with more Rick and Marty! After a hiatus of about a week, I finally have some of the latter half of this epic crossover! As for some answers, some of it will be explained in this chapter while I might PM you on an answer. For those people who leave guest reviews, I'm sorry, but if I try to explain anything further, the author note will take up most of the story. Anyway, it's happening! It's finally happening! Time is dead and meaning has no meaning! Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme! Welcome one and all, to Jerry's Gambit!_

"HEY HEY HEY! IT'S ME!" The triangular Bill Cipher said. Bill was trying to gain a physical form ever since his "Weirdmaggedon." "DID YOU MISS ME?"

"Hardly," Rick responded. Bill laughed.

"DID YOU THINK THAT THE END OF WEIRDMAGGEDON COULD STOP ME?" Rick flipped him off.

"Alright, you are you going to possess this time?" Rick asked. Bill created a cane.

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT POSSESSING YOUR FRIEND," Bill told him.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Morty!" Rick said.

"GREAT IDEA!" Bill brought 1985 and 1955 together so that Doc and Morty were with Rick and Marty.

"Great Scott! Where are we?" Doc asked.

"YOU'RE IN THE FIFTEES NOW, SUCKERS!' Bill laughed as he disappeared.

"What was all that about Rick?" Marty asked.

"Bill Cipher," Rick said. "The real question is, who does he want to possess next?"

"I don't know, but I think I have an idea," Morty said as he took Rick's Portal Gun and travel to the Smith residence. When they arrived, they were greeted by Morty's dad, Jerry.

"Hey Morty," he said, "Hey Rick, and whoever you two are," he said as he pointed to Doc and Marty.

"Listen Jerry," Rick said, "I know I don't say this, but right now you are important." Jerry looked at Rick.

"I don't know what kind of crap you're trying to pull, but it's not going to work." Jerry said.

"You're going to be possessed by Bill Cipher," Marty told him.

"Not Bill. Anyone but Bill!" Jerry screamed as Rick put his hands on Jerry's shoulders.

"Damn dad, what's your history with Bill?" Morty asked.

"Alright, I guess there's no hiding it now," Jerry said. "I once made a deal with Bill."


	12. Jerry's Deal

_A/N: Hey there! I'm back! Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me. Anyways, I'm back with more Rick and Marty! Last time we left the (anti)heroes, they just learned that Morty's dad Jerry had once made a deal with the enigmatic, Bill Cipher. How will this back story contribute to the hunt for Bill? You're about to find out:_

"Can you explain this, deal?" Rick asked. Jerry complied.

 _Flashback:_

It was a sunny November morning in high school for Jerry Smith. He was arriving on campus when he was pushed to the ground.

"Hey there, Smith," the local bully, Bruce Tarklin, said. "Seems you have some guts showing up, considering that I'm about to ask the sexiest girl in all the school, Beth Sanchez, to the prom." Jerry had been fantasizing Beth's reaction to his ask. Everyone at Harry Herpson High School had a massive crush on Beth, and Jerry Smith was no exception. Jerry was the wimp at school, victim to all pranks, left and right. Jerry had a plan though. He was going to ask Beth to the prom to prove to the school that Jerry Smith was no wimp. He had no idea how he would ask Beth to the prom, though. Tarklin burst into laughter. "What's wrong, butthead? You scared that Beth's already taken? Well, you should be, because she's gonna be mine until the end of time!" He stomped on Jerry before breaking out a bottle of alcohol and leaving. Jerry struggled to get up. He checked his watch. It was almost time for first period! Jerry was going to be late! He tried to get up, but couldn't. The new, fresh math teacher, Mr. Goldenfold, reached out his hand. Jerry took it. Mr. Goldenfold's face was very angry.

"Jerry Smith! What the hell are you doing?" He shouted to Jerry. Jerry lie there, blank faced. Mr. Goldenfold helped Jerry up. "You're supposed to be in class, idiot! Wait, was it Tarklin?" Jerry nodded. Goldenfold shook his head, "That boy has enough problems as it is. You're free to go."

"Thank you, Mr. Goldenfold," Jerry said before he walked away. Jerry walked to class when he heard the bell ring. He walked to his next class, trying to stay out of Bruce's vision. He wasn't paying attention and slammed into another student. They both fell down. That student was Beth Sanchez, the girl of Jerry's dreams. "I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Sanchez."

"It's okay, you can call me Beth, everybody does," she responded. Jerry smiled.

"I'll see you around, Beth." Jerry said, but it was too late. Beth had left Jerry in the crowded hall to look like an idiot. Jerry went through the rest of the day shamefully. It hit lunch time. Jerry had always spent his lunches in the library with the rest of the nerds. Jerry was reading anything that looked interesting. There was a book on how to be cool. It was called, _Cool Joe's Guide to Coolness_. Jerry couldn't resist, so he took the book off of the shelf. He opened the book quickly. The first thing that Jerry saw was a note that read:

"Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis domius ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!" These seemed like the words to some spell that the surrounding nerds used in their dumb games. Jerry decided to read the words aloud just to see what happens. Nothing happened. Jerry decided to take a nap. He had a very peculiar dream. In this dream, thousands of tiny eyeballs were watching Jerry. Jerry started to float around in this dream, when he was greeted by a triangular being.

"HEY THERE, JERRY?" It said. "THE NAME'S BILL, AND I TAKE IT YOU CALLED ME, OR ELSE I WOULDN'T BE HERE, SO WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Jerry thought about telling Bill something he wanted.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with Beth Sanchez," Jerry told Bill. Bill grew a black cane from the air.

"NO PROBLEM. YOU JUST WAIT. I'LL WORK FROM BEHIND THE SCENES AS YOU ASK BETH TO THE PROM!" Bill said. "YOU JUST NEED TO HELP ME WITH A LITTLE SOMETHING I'VE BEEN WORKING ON. DO WE HAVE A DEAL?" Bill stuck out a flaming blue hand. Jerry shook it.

"Alright, deal." The world faded back into existence as Jerry woke up. He checked the calendar in the library. Prom was one day away! He needed to ask Beth or the deal was off! He went to Beth in the lunchroom. "Beth Sanchez," he started. Beth took his hand.

"Of course I'll go to the prom with you," Beth said as if she was possessed.

"Bill!" Jerry thought.

 _Fast-Forward:_

It was the night of the prom. Jerry had been communicating with Bill ever since that fateful day. Bill had told him everything he needed to know so that he and Beth would end up together for the rest of eternity. "NO SEX," he had warned. It was finally time. Jerry picked up Beth and they drove to prom. Everything was going according to Bill's plan, until Jerry tried to communicate with Bill during the dance.

"Hey Bill," Jerry said.

"HEY THERE JERRY!" Bill said excitedly. Jerry had a look of seriousness on his face.

"What's this, plan that you said I had to help you with?" Jerry asked.

"WELL, IF YOU MUST KNOW, I PLAN TO USE YOUR FUTURE SON AS A DISTRACTION FOR BETH'S DAD IN THE FUTURE. WORLD DOMINATION IS AS GOOD AS MINE!" Bill said. Jerry floated back.

"I'm not going to be a puppet in your little game, Bill," Jerry warned.

"LOOKS LIKE YOU ALREADY ARE. TELL ME JERRY, WHAT IS IT ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT COULD POSSIBLY STOP WHAT I HAVE PLANNED?" Bill challenged.

"I'll have sex with Beth tonight! I'll get her so drunk that she'll want me badly!"

 _Back to the Present:_

"So, that is why I hate Bill, and also why your sister was born." Jerry explained. Rick sighed in desperation.

"So, if you know about Bill, then it's unlikely he's going to possess you," Marty said. Doc agreed.

"Then who's he going to possess to do his dirty work?" Doc asked.

"What if, he's going to possess Jessica?" Morty suggested. Rick scoffed.

"Morty, I think that's not going to [BLEEP]ing happen," Rick said. Morty was about to back up his theory when they heard footsteps.

"Hey Morty," a voice said. Morty recognized that voice from school.

"Jessica!?"


	13. Mind Games

_A/N: I'm finally back people! I have decided to continue my story until chapter 20. As for some answers, I won't promise anything! There's just one more thing I have to say before you can start reading this chapter in the epic crossover. There is reference to the Mindscape in this chapter. You, the reader, get special notice to when this switch between real and dream. Now! Great Scott! It's Chapter 13! Mind Games:_

"That's right Morty," Jessica said in a seductive tone, "I'm yours if you want me, so have at it!" Morty was considering the offer when Rick stopped him.

"Morty, don't be an *belch* idiot," he told Morty. Rick pulled his freeze ray out and shot Jessica. Morty watched as the girl of his dreams was frozen right before his eyes.

"R-Rick! What the hell was that for!?" Morty yelled. The sky turned black and white. Bill came out of Jessica's frozen corpse.

"WELL, WELL, WELL," he said, looming over the others. He made the wind blow in their direction. Rick was sadistic.

"What do you want Bill?" Rick asked. Bill started to laugh.

"WELL, OLD MAN, I INTEND TO GET MY PHYSICAL FORM BACK AFTER SO LONG!" Bill exclaimed. Marty and Morty became scared while Doc freaked out. "GREAT SCOTT! I KNOW THAT"S WHAT WERE GOING TO SAY."

"Great Scott! He was right!" Doc yelled. He ran to the DeLorean. Marty took Morty's hand and got into the car. Rick had run to the car as well after forgetting about Bill. They started to take off when they woke up. "So how are we going to know when we are dreaming?" Doc asked the others.

"Look out for strange things, like Bill." Rick warned. They took off.

Dream World:

"Where are we going Doc?" Marty asked. Doc shook his head.

"It doesn't look like we're going anywhere," Doc said as they examined their surroundings. Eyeballs were following them and they were moving in circles.

"We're in the mindscape!" shouted Rick, "Wake up! Wake up!"

Real World:

"Now how will we ever know if we're safe?" Marty asked. A voice chuckled.

"YOU'RE NEVER SAFE NOW!" Bill yelled as he grew larger.

"You gained a physical form!?" Morty exclaimed.


	14. Samurai Rick part 1

_A/N: What's up guys! Just to be clear, I don't own most of the plot in this chapter, and even though the proceeding chapters are all part of this story arc, the other ones may or may not be subliminal messages to my brain to reference things. Now, they've gotta get back, back to the past Samurai Jack! I mean Samurai Rick!:_

"THAT'S RIGHT SUCKERS! I GAINED A PHYSICAL FORM WHILE YOU WERE AWAY IN THE MIND SCAPE! NOW THAT I'M FREE AGAIN, IT'S TIME TO SEND YOU INTO THE FUTURE WHERE MY MADNESS IS LAW!" Bill created a black and white typhoon and sent them into it. They phased black and white before turning back to normal. They arrived in 2045, where Bill has ravaged the entire world. There wasn't a corner that wasn't filled with monsters and freaks. Doc started to panic.

"Great Scott! When the hell are we!?" Doc exclaimed. Rick took a long sip from his flask.

"Bill's obviously sending us here because he knows the writer is listening to Samurai Jack's theme song," Rick said as he purposely broke the fourth wall. Marty gasped.

"Who's this writer?" he asked.

"Forget I said anything. The important thing is to find a way to prevent this future." Rick said. Morty looked around the ruined city.

"Rick, this l-l-l-looks like the timeline we C-c-c-cronenberged," Morty said. Rick agreed. "What do we do?"

"The only thing w-we can do Morty. We need to dress up like some [BLEEP]ing samurai!" They started to change when they paused.

"Rick, I don't think this is such a good idea," Morty suggested. Rick put his hair into a bun, as did Marty and Doc.

"Don't be such an *belch* idiot, Morty," he said. He opened a portal and came back with four swords, blessed by the ancient gods of feudal Japan. "Here." He tossed the sheathed swords to everyone. They all put the swords at their waists, like the samurai of old.

"What do we do now?" asked Marty.

"We do an old old-fashioned montage!" Rick screamed as he chopped of a mutant's head. They started to their killing. They chopped every mutant, freak, and maniac they could find. Morty started to sweat, but he wiped it off with his blade. They ran through the tall grass, and sliced off enemy heads. They decapitated every demon and freak they could find, including Bill's Hench-maniacs.

"Now what?" Doc asked. Rick was about to answer when Marty seized the opportunity .

"I saw a giant pyramid thing in the sky with a giant X looming above it. Could that be the way home?" Rick put a hand on Marty's shoulder.

"The student becomes the teacher Marty," he said as they walked towards the pyramid in the sky.


	15. Samurai Rick part 2: Fury Road

_**Long ago, in a distant town, I Bill, a dream master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But some foolish scientific warriors, wielding a Portal Gun, stepped forth to oppose me. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time, and flung them into the future, where my madness is law. Now the fools seek to return to the past, and undo the future that is Bill!**_

The four wandering samurai stopped at a racetrack. Morty looked at it with enjoyment.

"Rick? Does this mean that I'll finally be useful?" he asked. Rick nodded.

"Yes, Morty. Now, think about becoming a car," he said as Morty thought about cars. He became a red station-wagon. Rick nodded with approval. "Good job, Morty." He said. Morty smiled.

"I knew I was good for more than just being a cloaking device," he said cheeringly. They were about to enter Morty when they were stopped by a person, or rather, a surviving mutant.

"Halt! Under the authority of Bill Cipher, I hereby challenge you to a race to the death," it said. They looked at the creature. It was a strange blue fellow, with its humanoid features. They noticed it having a face that reminded Marty of bubbling pizza dough. They hopped inside of Morty the car while the creature snapped it's fingers and created a semi-truck. The race was on. Rick hit the gas pedal. Morty sped up to 110 mph. The creature's truck was tailing them. Rick pulled out his Portal Gun and proceeded to create a portal, thus stopping the unholy beast, put he dropped it. The portal still opened though, leaving the creature stuck in another dimension. Rick cheered for himself while Morty the car swiveled around the spikes and such dangers littered throughout the way. They reached the end of the road. They had won.

 _A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. I just couldn't flesh it out any longer. I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this though!_


	16. Samurai Rick part 3

_**Long ago, in a distant town, I Bill, a dream master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But some foolish scientific warriors, wielding a Portal Gun, stepped forth to oppose me. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time, and flung them into the future, where my madness is law. Now the fools seek to return to the past, and undo the future that is Bill!**_

They were ever so closer to reaching the pyramid. Morty took a long drink of water from a nearby pond. The pond looked clean, and blue. Rick looked concerned.

"Morty don't drink that," Rick warned, "It contains high levels of toxins." Morty stopped drinking and spit out any remaining water from his mouth. They traveled on, and came across a small, little green person and a robot with blue eyes.

"Howdy!" The little robot said, "May we interest you in a biscuit?" It held up a delectable biscuit that was very warm. The green one slapped the biscuit out of the robot's claw hand.

"GIR!" the green thing shouted, "We need those as rations for the great Bill Cipher who has promised the Irken Empire the Earth and all of its bounty!" Rick shot the green man with his freeze ray and sliced the robot's head off. They continued to walk through the madness when they came across the Smith household. They saw Jerry and Beth and Summer. They were starving, and looked tired. They called out to them in meaningless gibberish. Rick decapitated them. Morty couldn't believe his eyes, but he knew he had to bury his feelings to avoid drawing attention. Rick brought them to a great wall. They eyed the wall with their laser-sharp focus. Doc and Marty chopped down the wall while Rick and Morty watched. Their swords passed through the wall as though it was jelly. They went into a montage moment

 _Montage:_

 _Rick sliced the plants and dirt. CLANG! Morty deals with Rick being drunk. CHOP! Marty finds a mutant and chopped his head off. Doc found their location using science._

 _Montage-Out:_

They stood before a great pyramid.

 _A/N: Heyo! The future is in the past! I'm back with more of the epic story inside of the epic crossover! Unfortunately, due to the frequent mention of decapitation and stuff like that, I'm afraid I have to bump up the rating to M. I'm deeply sorry that I have to, but I want to keep writing on this site, because it needs to be saved. Onward to Samurai Rick part 4: The Fear-amid!_


	17. Samurai Rick part 4: The Fear-amid

_A/N: Hey my fellow authors! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The reason is that I just got Shovel Knight and am having so much fun playing it. This may very well be my final post so, farewell my readers on FanFiction! Anyways, Steel Thy Shovel and enjoy Samurai Rick part 4: The Fear-amid!:_

They faced the Fear-Amid, being terrified, they instantly jumped up and slashed it and returned to their own time. They faced Bill. Bill sent Morty and Doc into an alternate version of their respective universes while shooting a harmful ray at Rick and Marty…

 _A/N: Okay people, I've finally gotten bored with this story even though I didn't think I would. Anyways, the rest of the story is up to you, unless you really want me to write more, which I don't think is very likely. THE END…_


	18. The Millennium Prize

Rick and Marty were at near death. Bill started a maniacal laugh. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME EVEN IF YOU TRY! WEIRDMAGGEDON PART TWO, HERE I COME!"

"You won't get away with this!" Marty yelled. Bill laughed again.

"OF COURSE I WILL MCFLY! I ALREADY HAVE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bill sent a wave of madness across the infinite dimensions. Bill was a god now. No, he was God himself. The two humans were lying on the ground when they heard a noise. It was a portal. It was a man in a duster coat and glasses. Bill looked at the figure. "HEY THERE, 'OL SIX FINGERS. YOU DON'T KNOW IT YET BUT I'M GONNA END YOUR WORLD."

"It's Ford Pines!" Rick yelled. "You crazy bastard! You're the one who ruined my life, ass-*belch*-hole!" Marty looked at Rick.

"I don't get it Rick," Marty said. "How do you know this guy?"

"That little ass-hole was the one who suggested the idea of an inter-dimensional customs. You ruined my life!" Rick flipped him the middle finger. Ford looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand, I just got here," Ford said. He started writing on a sheet of paper.

"Whatever. Look, I just need you to stop by Dimension YGO-40 and pick up the Millennium Puzzle. Ford left before Bill could do anything. Ford came back with the legendary Millennium Puzzle and sucked Bill's spirit into the puzzle. The puzzle wouldn't accept Bill's being. Ford left and brought back the Millennium Ring, which gladly accepted Bill's spirit.

Morty woke up. "Who, when, where, what the hell? Where am I?" Rick looked at Morty.

"Relax, Morty. We're in Blips & Chitz. You were just playing Roy: Back to the Future Edition. The machine just went haywire and someone programmed Bill Cipher into the game." Rick told Morty as he shoved Morty out of the seat and started to 'thrash' his Roy score. The End… or is it? (No, it really is…)

 _A/N: That was the real, true ending of Rick and Marty! It's finally over! Please read my other stories and leave a review!_


End file.
